Pointless Crossover
by Mad Vampire Poet
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. It's meant to be funny, but I may have failed a bit. Samara from the Ring is also in it, but I think somebody who hasn't seen the Ring will understand it. I apologise for putting myself in the fic, but it had to be done.


Battle of an Anime, T.V show and a Movie!

Spike slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea where on earth he could be. In an building of some sort, it seemed. Though that didn't help one bit, as he was sure there was more than one building in the entire world.

"Where are we?" Said a sharp, cold and abrupt voice that almost hissed when it spoke.

"I haven't got a bloody clue." Spike said.

"Who are you?" Said the voice again.

"Who are you?" Spike asked in return.

"I am Seto Kaiba, C.E.O of Kaiba Corporat-"

"Oh, shut up. I asked your name, not your bloody job." Spike said. He sat up, and had a look around. The person who the voice belonged to, Seto Kaiba, was standing in front of him, arms crossed. He had brown hair, blue eyes,and wore a long white coat. He looked as though he wasn't used to being spoken to that way.

"I'm Spike." Spike said. "Who's she?" He asked, gesturing to a little girl lying on the floor in a puddle of water. Or he assumed it was a little girl. It could just be a very small woman. Kaiba turned on a light at the other side of the room, so that they could get a better look at the girl. She was pale, and looked dead, and, well…rotted. She was wearing a white dress, and had long dark hair over her face. Spike reached out to her. Suddenly, he felt a cold, dampness on his arm. She was clutching him tightly, sitting up now. He freed himself and backed away.

"I think she's a ghost." He said to Kaiba. "Hey, ghost girl! You have a name?"

"Samara." She said. Her voice sent chills down his spine. Which, as he was undead, _obviously _had nothing to do with the cold. "You watched it." She said, her head turned directly towards Kaiba.

"The tape? As if that's really going to kill me. All this magic stuff is a load of crap!" Kaiba said. Spike and Samara stared at him.

"Wait a minute… You're standing here, with a vampire and a ghost, and you still don't believe in magic?" Spike asked.

"Are you mad? There's no such thing as vampires! You need to be sent to an asylum, just like the rest of them. Let me guess, you save the world too?" Kaiba said.

"Yeah, I save the world, what's that to you?" Kaiba glared at him.

"What is with you people? Really, stop saving the god damn world and get a hobby!"

"I have plenty of hobbies, thanks!" Spike yelled.

"Like what?" Kaiba asked cooly.

"Like, um, watching movies, on my crappy VCR, because I can't afford a DVD player. Or a house." Spike said.

"You have a VCR, but you don't have a house?"

"I live in a crypt." At Kaiba's strange look, and Samara's… well, he didn't really know what she was looking at, but her head was turned towards him. "What? I'm a bloody _vampire, _I can do whatever I bloody well like!"

…

The Mad Vampire Poet smiled as she watched the scene unfolding on the T.V screen in her lair. There was a mirror in front of her as well, because she was very vain. As this was her fanfiction, she could take any form she pleased, but currently, she looked how Samara Morgan did before she died. She laughed manically. This was very fun.

An image of a well showed up on the T.V screen.

"Oh crap." The Mad Vampire Poet said. Apparently, Samara was fed up with being locked up in a warehouse. The Mad Vampire Poet screamed as Samara started walking towards the screen. As her hair started to come out, and Mad Vampire Poet's breathing was rapid, and her heart was racing and she thought that she'd left all rational thought behind, she realised… this was her fanfiction. Although that didn't do any good and Samara killed her anyway. The doors of the warehouse opened, and Spike and Kaiba were able to get out.

…

"Any idea where the hell we are?" Spike asked, as they walked outside.

"No, but it sure isn't Domino City." Kaiba said.

"Where's that?" Spike asked.

"Japan. Where do you live?" Kaiba asked.

"Sunnydale, or, as I like to call it Sunnyhell. It's on the Hellmouth. In California."

"A vampire lives in California?"

"Can't be that strange. I know someone who likes this film called the Lost Boys, and the vampires in that live in California. Santa Carla, the Murder Capital of The World."

…

When he finally got back to Domino city, Seto Kaiba researched all he could about vampires, and the Hellmouth, and was surprised at what he found.


End file.
